<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rings on His Fingers by AllTheQueensHorses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549895">Rings on His Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheQueensHorses/pseuds/AllTheQueensHorses'>AllTheQueensHorses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheQueensHorses/pseuds/AllTheQueensHorses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier wore rings on his fingers. He wore seven rings, to be precise, and Geralt could tell you which one went on each finger. </p><p>A small fluff fic about being a musician with rings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rings on His Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was thinking the other day about how a lot of people (myself included) like to imagine Jaskier wearing multiple rings. Being a strings musician myself though, wearing rings is honestly just really annoying when you’re playing. I was trying to figure out what Jaskier would do with his rings every time he performed and this fic was born! Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an old children’s rhyme, Geralt thought, that described Jaskier. </p><p>‘He will have rings on his fingers and bells on his toes and he will have music wherever he goes.’</p><p>Geralt couldn’t remember where he had first heard it now, but it fit Jaskier like it was written about him. Well, except maybe the bells part.</p><p>Jaskier wore rings on his fingers though. He wore seven rings, to be precise, and Geralt could tell you which one went on each finger. </p><p>There was a thin gold band on his left pinky, barely thicker than a blade of grass.</p><p>On his left middle finger, there were two. One was silver and one was gold. The gold one had a flat front shaped into an oval, imprinted with a tiny buttercup in the center. The silver one wrapped around the bottom of the gold ring in a half-circle shape, accenting the gold ring above it. Jaskier had had that one specially made.</p><p>His left index finger had a thicker silver ring, engraved with a pattern of repeating lines that looked almost like leaves dancing in a circle around Jaskier’s finger. That one clacked ever so softly against the previous two when Jaskier got animated and started to use his hands to describe something when he talked. Geralt loved that sound.</p><p>On his right hand, he wore a gold band on his thumb with a small round turquoise stone set in the center. The turquoise matched his favorite doublet. </p><p>His right ring finger was where he always wore his signet ring, a thick gold ring with a flat engraved face and ridges along the sides. That ring was the heaviest of them all.</p><p>On his right pinky finger sat the last ring, a copper ring this time, that always left a green tinge to his skin when he took it off and never quite scrubbed away. Jaskier refused to have it covered with another metal though. </p><p>He wore a lot of rings for someone who was constantly taking them off, Geralt thought. When they were at an inn for the evening and Jaskier was about to perform, he always took each ring off one-by-one before playing. Left pinky, middle finger, left index, right thumb, ring finger, and ending with the right pinky. They clattered into a tiny gleaming pile in front of Geralt, who was sat at the corner table. </p><p>“Mind keeping an eye on those for me, love?” Jaskier would ask before beaming a smile at Geralt and positively bouncing to the center of the room to start his set for the evening.</p><p>They didn’t work well with his performing, he had told Geralt once. Something about the rings hitting the neck of his lute while he was playing and clacking or hitting the strings and sounding off or something along those lines. </p><p>Geralt would listen to the bard’s singing and playing as he stirred the rings around with one finger. Sometimes he organized them, lining them up one by one in the order Jaskier took them off by, sometimes the order in which he put them back on. Sometimes he would set them oh-so-carefully apart splayed out on the table in the spacing they would be while on Jaskier’s fingers. </p><p>Jaskier always put them back on in the opposite order. Right pinky, ring finger, right thumb, left index, middle finger, left pinky. Sometimes he would be too warm and his fingers would have swollen slightly from playing, so getting the rings back on would be trickier than getting them off had been. On rare occasions, Jaskier wouldn’t be able to get one or two back on at all and he’d drop them into Geralt’s palm, claiming that his own doublet didn’t have pockets small enough to keep them safe until the morning when the swelling had gone down a bit. Geralt didn’t mind though, and relished the sound of the metal clicking gently against each other in his pocket. A tiny reminder of his bard. </p><p>When they were camping alone, Jaskier never took his rings off before he played. They glistened in the firelight as Jaskier softly strummed and plucked at the strings of his lute. Left pinky, middle finger, left index, right thumb, ring finger, right pinky. Sometimes he played new songs not fully written, sometimes old songs as familiar as an old friend. </p><p>Geralt watched for hours as the rings glimmered one by one in the orange firelight, and knew he would have music wherever he would go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>